How we got to perfection
by Starlight666
Summary: Carly Samson was a lie, their relationship was a lie and now he has founds her again. Her real name is unknown to many and yet he knows it. She has been changed by her parents enemies and now has a duty to herself, stay alive. Annie needs to stay alive and fight if she wants to find out why her parents were murdered so brutally.


CRACK! I stood there, in my shorts and tank top, the rain pouring off of me. I couldn't move, wouldn't. I would stay here, waiting, watching, wondering; I knew nothing of what had just happened. Nothing! The chills ran up my spine coating my back in an icy coldness that wasn't from the water. Someone was out there, someone that wanted me dead. A rustle in the bushes, I spun; nothing. Then another noise on the other side, again I spun, and again nothing. The rain pelted me, stinging my bare skin into numbness. The moon appeared out of the clouds letting me see more of what was in front of me. Blood was flowing down his chest like a stream, a man, bullet to the head, lay in my line of sight. It was meant for me, the bullet, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Movement to the side of me, but I was faster, spinning, I swung my leg for a round house kick to the chest, he went down. I was breathing hard, my breath puffing like smoke. He was up again and coming at me full force but I blocked him pushing him to the side and rolling over his back pulling his arm with me, he grunted with pain as something cracked. Sirens wailed in the background, Shit, run, he'd had the same thought and we ran, in different directions. I was straight into the trees, the foliage thick and untouched; I waded through, desperately hoping that I would not get caught. What had brought me to this place, why had I come here, and why couldn't I remember?

I awoke in a cold sweat, heaving and shaking, what the hell had that been?

I was cut short from my thought stream as I came across a bulky anatomy in my way. Shoving backwards and crouching in a fighting position I was ready; but the figure put his hands up in a "peace" gesture, I didn't relax. His hand came to rest on my shoulder, flinching I grabbed his hand and twisted but he was stronger and just pulled back, in seconds had my arms behind my back. His warm breath tickling my neck, "I won't hurt you" a husky but calming voice, it was familiar. Why was it familiar? I racked my brain, but nothing came up, the moon shifted and its light hit directly above us, he let me go and I turned towards him. His face so memorable, and yet the connection wasn't there, he flashed me a smile and that was it.

"No stop it, haha, seriously zack, please I can't go on!" my shrieking, and laughing was audible, my focus changed and there I was with zack play fighting. We looked happy, in love…

It all came back to me, half a year ago I was Carly Rae Samson and I was in love with Zack Montgomery, half a year ago I was seventeen and mostly safe from the dangers. Now looking up into his face I knew he knew I wasn't that girl anymore. They had changed me. I was a killing machine now. I wasn't that beautiful care free girl; my parent's enemies had morphed me into a stone hearted killer. He wouldn't love me again, ever. It could never happen, and yet he wasn't running from me, he must have heard the shot ringing and must know that it was meant for me. I hadn't killed just now but I knew deep down I had in the last six months. His hand tugged on mine, "this way Annie" I followed him without thinking how he knew my real name, or whether I could actually trust him. I didn't matter he was taking me away from the scene, away from everything to a place where everything was sweet, but now the irony of a bitter sweet memory was present.

We pelted through the forest, winding away from the danger. After, what felt like hours, we came to a stop both panting, "What now?" I puffed out between breaths. I waited for his answer, after a while it came "now, now we wait", I didn't ask wait for what? It wasn't necessary; I knew we were waiting for the rain to clear and everything to calm down. The Trees provided good cover from the rain and wind so I wasn't too cold, Zack sat down and relaxed, I looked at him, glaring, why would he want to relax at this moment in time? How could he? So, I kept standing, my muscles tight with anticipation, coiled and ready at a seconds notice.

I heard it then, crunching, feet crunching to be specific. "Zack, get up!" I hissed at him, but he was already up and in front of me, as if he could protect me, which was ridiculous. It happened so quickly, on minute the noise was far away, the next two men were attacking us. Zack side stepped at threw a blow to the stomach, he could fight then. My attacker was faster, like me in some ways, designed to streak through people as if they were water; but I was faster. He came at me in my peripheral, my arm came up and around smashing into his face, I gave him no time to recover as my foot came sliding underneath his legs knocking him. However he was quick to regain his balance; his foot smashed into my stomach, winding me but I had had much worse happen to me and I was charging at him. He could see my move coming and sung left, as I had suspected and was ready for. I countered his move by switching to sliding on the floor and swiping his legs out from underneath him. I was straddling an unconscious man in seconds, a knife in my hands. "Annie, it's okay, he's unconscious" Zack soothed in my ear but I knew what I had to do. The knife was digging in is arm seconds later, looking for the, TAP, chip. Found it, digging it out, I could hear Zack behind me, breathing deeply; I moved onto the other one then.

Both chips in hand, I swivelled to face Zack, his face a mask of stone. No emotion was showing but I could see in his eyes he wanted me to speak first. What the hell was I supposed to say, 'oh I'm so sorry for being kidnapped and induced into a killing instinct'? No not that of course not. "You remember me" I whisper, oh great statement Annie just so intelligent. However it seemed to work because I was in his arms in seconds, breaking down right in front of him. We stood there for what seemed like ages, him murmuring softly that it was over, that I was safe. But of course I wasn't I knew it but he didn't need to and then he took my hand, leading me further into the forest.

We were back to civilisation; after walking for an hour we arrived at a pick up point and were carted off to only god knows where, but I was safe for the meantime, tucked up in bed and about to fall asleep. Then I remembered the chips I had removed, ones just like the one in my arm, well the one that had been in my arm, I could see the fresh wound stitched from where the nurse had removed it as soon as we got there. What were they? Why had they been implanted in us? Well I had a few explanations but none of them fit perfectly. Tracking devices were the first thing that came to mind, explains why someone so easily found me.


End file.
